Jiro Dreams of Threesomes
by MetalGodlv66
Summary: Jiro has an insatiable libido, and after one poor decision after a party she stumbles upon an experience of her life time! (One-Shot) M/M , F/M , F solo.


**Hello.**

**I had a lot of fun writing my Midoriya/Todoroki smut called "**_Call Me Shoto_**" that I thought I'd writing something similar that takes it up a notch. This piece will be dealing with Masturabtion, Male on Male action, Male of Female action, and all the combinations between the two. If you don't like that then please check out another fic that will be to your tastes. If that's your jam, then please enjoy~!**

* * *

Kyoka Jiro tumbled into the shared dormitories with the rest of her classmates. The dust storm of sweaty students covered in dirt quickly dispersed as quickly as they came. Some went to their rooms, other the showers, but a few like Jiro collapsed onto chair or couch in their common area. She needed a breather and watched as everybody else did their thing, waiting for the crowd to die down before she made her move.

Tsuyu croaked and a shout of "Pervert" from Ashido echoed from the bathing area. _No doubt Kaminari and Mineta are at it again_, thought Jiro. Midoriya, Todoroki, and Uraraka exited the kitchen and began their ascent which meant that Jiro was ready. Ushering the last of her strength she made her way to the kitchen, looked to see nobody there, and went straight for the faucet intending to gulp as much H2O as she could. With her mouth and the water just splashing against her lips there came a voice.

"Jiro, what are you doing?" asked Uraraka.

The water that so blessedly graced Jiro's mouth was soon spit against the overlook window, and the faucet sprayed against her shirt. The once white training T-shirt quickly became see through and a blush erupted across her usual neutral face. Her heart beat fast and her knees went weak as she watched her sweet nectar drip down and back into the sink, as well as Uraraka's eyes dart to her chest and awkwardly look anywhere than her.

"N-N-Nothing, Uraraka. What are- I thought you went upstairs already."

"I was, but then I-I wanted to remind you that our end of semester party in the common area will be around eight."

"Uh, thanks but I'm not sure if I'm actually…going. I was thinking I might just hit the sack early…or change."

Uraraka's pleasant smile never faltered, even when Jiro shifted her feet and held her arm close for comfort, covering her small yet slightly visible breasts of course. "That's fine, but you'll be missing all the fun. I know Professor Aizawa didn't leave us much energy after our finals, but I'm sure we'll have fun nonetheless."

Jiro could only nod as the crushing force of social awkwardness washed over her very soul.

"Okay then," said Urakaka. She turned to leave but before she left the room Uraraka said with a wink, "And don't worry, I won't tell the boys you were guzzling water like a starved lioness before turning our common kitchen into a wet T-shirt contest."

Pink splashed against Jiro's soft cheeks once again when Uraraka left her off guard. Defeated, and too tired to gulp water anymore, Jiro found a glass and filled it with water before making the journey to her room. Luckily, everybody had already dispersed and she had very little concern making her way back to her room with a fairly visible chest. Her nipples rubbed against her shirt, and while it normally would be irritating toward her she couldn't help but feel a tad turned on knowing that anybody could walk in front of her and see…everything. Her blood pulsed with excitement all the way to her room.

In seconds her door was locked, her dirty clothes were thrown on the floor, and she sat nestling her cool glass of water against her warm forehead at her desk. Being only in her underwear Jiro welcomed the goosebumps forming over her body. It brought out that strange relaxation you feel after a day's work out, though it would have felt better when submerged in water Jiro didn't think she had the energy to go down to the baths tonight. Instead, she had other plans. More personal plans.

Carefully, Jiro took down her poster and stuck her earphone into the wall. She had gotten into the bad habit where late at night she'd "jack" into the dormitory and listen to everybody. Most of the time it was just snores and heavy breathing that soothed her, but other times she caught juicy gossip, music (which she appreciated very much), and on a rare occasion the lewd sounds of one or more of her classmates jacking off. It was an accident the first time she discovered it, and even though she should have retracted and forgot the whole thing she instead stuck her other earphone into the wall and listened intently, allowing the quiet night ambience to be taken over by pleasure.

Her first auditory peep was of a girl. She isolated a familiar sound that was on the tip of her tongue, and yet she had a hard time finding it. It was squishy and flexible and for every three beats she could hear a quiet moan. At first Jiro assumed somebody was crying, but after listening to them to completion she quickly realized what she had witnessed. She had retracted her earphones so quick that she had hurt herself in the process. Jiro's face was covered in red from chin to forehead, especially after realizing how wet she had gotten. Jiro tried to forget but that was hopeless. It invaded her dreams, and the mystery of who did it gnawed at her until she couldn't take it any longer and listened once again. It took a few nights to find it, but when she did, she listened deeply, trying to grasp every nuance that was coming from that room. After a week of studying her classmates and listening to this person she came to the conclusion it was Mina Ashido.

Now that she had a picture to go with the sound Jiro couldn't help herself. She found Ashido's pattern and always "jacked" in a few minutes before the show. She would start to undress with Ashido, imagining she was there in her room. Whenever Jiro closed her eyes and focused that was when it really hit, and as she masturbated to Ashido from another room she'd get so worked up that her orgasms would nearly put her to sleep. It took everything Jiro had to get under the covers and go to bed.

Over the next few months she made a note as to which students masturbated and made a game out of who was who. Obviously, she had come across Kaminari, who was very vanilla in his fapping, and Mineta, who was instantly blocked once she figured it out, but others such as Aoyama, Tsuyu, and Tokoyami were a treat. But tonight, she was listening for someone else, someone who she rarely caught. Midoriya.

Jiro was sure that she had heard Midoriya once or twice. He seemed to be spending most of his free time training and therefore didn't spend as much at their dormitories. Sadly, that strong, yet caring, fapping sound that she had fallen in love with the (maybe) two times that she had heard it was nowhere to be found. Though, she did find another sound. It was definitely that of a boy stroking his pulsing cock, but unlike the others Jiro wasn't sure whom it belonged to. The sound was sloppy and strong, and after the stress of finals Jiro thought, _that will have to do_.

She closed her eyes and focused on the sound. She imagined a box and inside that box the stroker. He wasn't just playing with himself, he was thrusting, and his small disguised grunts could be easily heard to Jiro. She started to touch herself, starting at her lips and sliding down to her nips. She ran a finger around her mounds and traced every inch before she brushed against her erect nipple. Her finger swirled around it before another popped in to join the fun, then the pinching started.

When Jiro got down past her belly and furiously penetrated herself, she could hear the boy's breathing grow heavy. Quickly she jumped up and pulled her panties down to her ankles. Inserting herself again she felt the built up pressure, and pleasure, as she and the boy inched closer and closer to climax. Her breath cascaded down her near naked body as her room grew warmer. She bit her fist to try and mask her growing moans. It was about a week since last she came, and the intensity of not touching herself plus the stress of classes only made her yearn for the explosion. Then, it happened. The boy let out one final moan as he shot his load across his room. Jiro was about there too until she heard something she had never heard before, his cum hitting the wall. Instantly her face went beat red and her last finger thrust made her body shudder as she started drooling and shaking from her full body orgasm. A wet spot formed underneath her and soaked into the chair as exhaustion took over and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A knock at the door woke Jiro up. She was still slumped in her chair with her panties down around her ankles when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jiro? Are you awake, the party already started."

"Y-Yeah," she said wiping the drool from her chin and quickly getting herself composed. "I'll be down in a minute Uraraka. Don't mind me,"

Uraraka left with an uncertain response. _Fuck_, thought Jiro, _I really went overboard this time_. She tried to chastise herself on her risky night time behavior being done earlier than appropriate, but deep down she knew that was the best orgasm she ever had since moving into the UA dorms, totally worth it. So with a sigh she picked out a new outfit. Nothing fancy, she told herself for she planned to retire to her bedroom once again fairly early into the party. Jiro left with a light purple top, blue shorts, and a necklace because what the heck.

Downstairs the "Party" that Uraraka had hyped up wasn't exactly what Jiro was expecting. Instead of pump-up-the-jam kind of energy she found most people just awkwardly shuffling around with solo cups too tired to stand straight after the day's finals.

"Jiro! So glad you could make it." Uraraka expertly maneuvered around everybody as she came up to greet the music loving hero in training. In her hands Uraraka held two cups full of liquid and Jiro accepted one gladly.

"The party is…" Jiro started to say, not quite sure where she was going with it.

"Great?!" asked Uraraka.

"Zombified."

Uraraka laughed and took a sip of her red liquid. "Yeah, I guess Professor Aizawa took a lot more out of us than I expected. But let's not dwell on that thought, if they're not going to start this party up then we should!"

"We?"

Tsuyu waddled passed them as Jiro's ear jacks pricked up in alarm.

"Oh good, Tsu come here!" Uraraka gracefully put down her drink and nearly pulled poor Tsu across the floor to their little huddle. "Just the hero I needed."

Jiro watched in horror as Tsu let her tongue slide out and hang in confusion as Uraraka tried to explain to them the plan. After ignoring three minutes of her explanation Jiro looked toward Tsu and whispered, "Did you understand any of that?"

Tsu shook her head, but before either of the girls could worm their way out of Uraraka's hijinks the gravity defying hero in training took Tsu's arm one more time and brought her toward the front of the room where the TV was. Jiro could only sigh and pray that Tsu and her will survive Uraraka's crazy night.

Jiro took a sip of her punch and scanned the room. The party looked dreary and she was thinking about going back upstairs to her room and maybe go for round two when Midoriya came down. Her heart nearly stopped as she watched him with predatory eyes. Thankfully, her mind was still in the gutter and she watched, and analyzed, the green haired hunk. His muscles, his chest, his waist, and, _oh All Might_, she thought, _look at that butt_! Midoriya swayed, in her eyes, across the room to talk to Iida. The low hum of the room and the voices quickly drifted away as Jiro could feel her cheeks, and body, heating up.

The next hour went by faster than Jiro had thought it would. Most of the time she was staring at Midoriya, but once Uraraka and Tsu announced their plans the party did indeed pick up like the gravi-diva said it would and Jiro couldn't help but have fun with it. But alas, all fun must come to an end so after the festivities of the proposed dance competition Jiro couldn't hold it anymore and left to take a leak.

The sweet release unclouded her horniness a bit, and when she saw how wet watching Midorya, and Todoroki for that matter, dance tonight she bit her lip and wished she were in her room once again. Back at the party she could see everyone winding down and slowly dispersing. Uraraka and Tsu beckoned Jiro over, and so she obliged.

"Jiro you were so great tonight!" Uraraka said. Jiro couldn't help but wonder where all her energy came from.

"Yeah, ribbit."

"T-Thanks, I guess I did have fun tonight. Thank you for inviting me Uraraka."

"No problem!" Uraraka gave her a thumbs up.

"Heh." Jiro's eyes were drooping and she could feel the day wearing on her. "I think I'm going to hit the head girls, but I did have fun."

"So soon? The night's so young, though!"

_Oh Uraraka_, though Jiro. "Sorry, my body's needs come first."

And with the goodnights said and done Jiro climbed up the stairs with her mind on her bed, but when she got to the top step her body stopped. Midoriya was still downstairs, everybody else wouldn't be active, this might be the only time Jiro had to do _that_. A blush erupted across her cheeks when she thought of the danger involved in doing something so…dirty, and it excited her.

With the stealth of a drunk ninja she found Izuku Midoriya's room and slipped inside. She had seen it briefly when everybody was showing off their rooms, but now that it was weeks into their living situation she took advantage of really soaking everything in. The smell, his smell, the posters, his personality, and importantly the dirty laundry that he so sweetly left in the corner of the room inside a hamper. Now Jiro never expected to be that type of girl, but when presented with Midoriya's underwear she couldn't help herself. Like a shark on the scent of blood Jiro buried her face into Midoriya's briefs making sure she took a massive whiff. Her panties were wet in seconds. Her heart pumped faster than it ever had before. She couldn't control herself.

Looking to the door Jiro quickly pulled down her shorts, she was not wearing underwear, and sat on Midoriya's bed touching herself and sniffing her green haired crush. She even grabbed her own chest imagining it was Midoriya who had caught her in the act. Her wetness could not be quelled.

Then, as if she had been shot, her heart sank. She had jacked into the walls to keep "look out" and while she was pleasuring herself she missed the footsteps that were coming closer, and closer, and closer to Midoriya's door. The steps stopped right outside and in full panic mode Jiro pulled up her shorts and dived into the closet. She was quivering with excitement and fear as the door opened and she saw through the cracks in the closet doors a certain green haired boy with a red and white haired boy. Before Jiro could process what her current situation was she saw Todoroki and Midoriya lock lips.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Her wet pussy secreted more juices as she watched intently as Midoriya pulled off his shirt, and then Todoroki. Their chiseled torsos were better than she could ever imagine. Midoriya's six pack was so defined and good looking that Jiro wanted nothing more than to lick and eat sushi off of it. Todoroki on the other hand was leaner and more balanced in his musculature. That didn't stop Jiro was drooling over them though.

As soon as their shirts hit the ground both boys were violently ripping the buttons and zippers of their pants and shorts. Jiro's shorts were covered in her wetness, and without thinking about it she quietly and slowly slid them off her slender legs, leaving the damp the mess in a corner. The cool air made her skin crawl in the best possible ways as she began touching herself to what she was seeing.

Once the pants were gone so was the underwear and Jiro had lost all the little self-control she had maintained up to this point. Both boys were furiously making out with their hard dicks bouncing in plain sight. Todoroki made the first move when he grabbed Midoriya's throbbing erection and started to stroke the boy. Midoriya moaned into their kiss as he unconsciously moved his hips to Todoroki's blissful fapping. Likewise, Midoriya returned the favor by kissing Todoroki down the neck, pausing over his chest, and pushing the scarred boy onto his back before attacking his pecks with his lips. Todoroki let loose his more sensitive side as he moaned to Midoriya sucking onto his nipples, trailing soft warm kisses down his stomach until the green haired boy was an inch from Todoroki's pulsing erection.

Jiro was massaging her breasts as she watched Midoriya be braver than she had ever seen him be before. Her pussy was insanely wet and once both boys were ready to devour each other in the most sinful ways she started rubbing herself. And then Midoriya took the plunge and accepted Todoroki's bigness in his mouth with expert ease. Jiro bit her lip trying not to moan with them. Her rubbing quickly turned to fingering as Midoriya changed positions so that they both had a cock to suck on.

Todoroki had a similar idea as Jiro when he started to feel Midoriya's ass far more intimately until he ran his tongue over it. Midoriya let go of Todoroki's cock with a wet "pop" and moaned as the scarred boy circled his tongue across the green haired boy's anus again and again until it was twitching and begging for him to enter. So he did. Todoroki's hot wet tongue dug deep inside Midoriya and he moaned once again, but this time barely hiding it as pleasure took over from the deepest pits of his essence.

Jiro let out a very small moan too as she stuck another finger inside her, keeping pace with the boys.

"Todo-roki," breathed out Midoriya. He was panting and his cock twitched like he had never seen before, but once Todoroki took his tongue away and replaced it with a finger Midoriya couldn't hold it anymore and his cock exploded all over the other boy's stomach. Jiro nearly joined Midoriya but held back her orgasm for she knew she wouldn't be able to be quiet if it happened. But the amount of cum coming out of Midoriya and covering Todoroki nearly did it for her.

Midoriya collapsed to the side of Todoroki and panted. His cock was still hard and covered in cum. "Sorry," he said.

"Don't be," responded Todoroki. "I enjoyed that, as much as our guest probably did too."

"What?" Midoriya had no idea what Todoroki was saying.

"Isn't that right?" Todoroki looked toward the closet and Jiro nearly had a heart attack at being caught. She backed up as much as she could and tried to cover her bottom half as best she could. "You can come out now. We're not angry."

Embarrassed beyond belief Jiro convinced herself to come out of the closet and face the music. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out. She held her shirt as low as possible as there was no way she was putting on her wet shorts over her soaking pussy and thighs. Midoriya had a shocked expression on his face as he too quickly tried to pull himself together, hiding his erection.

"When did you know?" she asked.

"Since the beginning," said Todoroki.

"W-Wait you did all that knowing she was watching?" Midoriya was flustered. This was both the best and most awkward night of his life and he wasn't quite sure what was going to happen next.

"Yes, does it change things?" Midoriya said nothing. Todoroki looked to the hands hiding his manhood and gave a smile. He kissed the green haired boy's cheek and slowly moved his hand from his hiding erection. "You don't need to hide that, she's already seen everything."

"Doesn't mean I should s-s-show her."

"What do you think?" Todoroki had asked Jiro, and she knew he wanted to know what she thought of Midoriya's thick veiny penis that was covered in his cum. She also looked toward his and couldn't help but notice it twitch. _He wants to continue_, she thought.

"I-I think it looks…perfect. D-D-Delicious even." Both she and Midoriya went red faced after she said that. Jiro even moved her hands out of the way so that the boys could see how wet and horny she was.

Without saying a word Todoroki offered a hand toward her and before she could properly think her way through what was going on she took it and joined them on the bed. Todoroki shifted positions so that he was behind Midoriya, practically holding his arms back, as he began kissing his neck. Then he whispered, "Would you let her clean you?"

Jiro's heart thumped so hard that she thought it would punch out of her chest when Midoriya bit his lip and silently nodded to her after what felt like the longest pause. Carefully, and twitching, Jiro found herself leaning down between Midoriya's legs with her bare ass in the air. The view before her was nothing short of gorgeous and without hesitating she ran her tongue over his wet cum covered shaft. Midoriya twitched and squirmed as her tongue licked him again and again. Todoroki muffled the boy's moaning with his own lips once Jiro gathered up enough courage to take Midoriya's manhood in her mouth. In seconds her head was bobbing up and down his thick shaft. She nearly choked a few times and soon Midoriya accepted her and started to thrust his hips along to her blowjob.

Coming up for air Jiro licked her lips. She finally got to taste Midoriya and it was better than any fantasy she had. He tasted like heaven, sweet. In that moment she pulled off her top and laid back baring it all for Midoriya and Todoroki. Her naked body quivered under their stares and before she could tell them to do something she found Midoriya's head between her legs. She let out a loud moan as Midoriya began by running his tongue over her soaking wet pussy. Jiro kept a landing strip, something she always found sexy, but now that Midoriya was down there and running his tongue over everything she couldn't help but feel electric. Then he began sucking. Jiro had to grasp the pillows and bedframe behind her as she arced her back pushing her pussy into Midoriya's face. His tongue delved deep inside her and she came right away. Before she could bask in that orgasm, the first orgasm that Midoriya, the boy she had been dreaming about for months, the green haired boy attacked her again. She grabbed ahold of his hair as her sensitivity sent her over the edge again.

Todoroki took advantage of this position and once again started eating Midoriya's perfectly toned ass. This time he inserted a finger and licked his hole at the same time, doing that for a while before sticking one more finger inside the boy. His cock felt like it was going to burst as the heat gathered there. Midoriya had already made Jiro cum, and himself, and now it was Todoroki's turn.

"Midoriya, I'm going in."

Before Midoriya could get a "huh" out he was lifted off of Jiro and carefully was situated on top of Todoroki's dick. The hard hot tip started to poke at Midoriya's hole and when he moaned out "Todoroki" the tip had been accepted and so had half of the hot and cold hero's shaft. Jiro looked on in lust as she watched Midoriya's hole being penetrated for the first time. She didn't waste any time as she once again attacked his penis with her mouth. That action was too much for Midoriya and he came instantly. This time his cum shot down Jiro's throat and while it caught her off guard, and made her cough, she pushed on like a pro and tried to get every last drop. Well…she tried. She did get most of it in her mouth, but his dick quickly was ejected from her soft lips and he was shooting his cum everywhere; on Jiro's tits, her stomach, himself, even Todoroki got some of it on his feet and legs.

"Damn, Midoriya. You still had that much?" asked Todoroki playfully. Jiro could only swallow her cum filled mouth. It tasted good. "Still hard?"

"He is," said Jiro looking at that non-limp dick with affection.

"Good."

Midoriya looked like was going to pass out when Todoroki took his dick out. He positioned Midoriya in doggy style and instructed Jiro to do the same. Midoriya unconsciously grabbed Jiro's firm ass and squished it playfully much to her embarrassment before he started to rub his hard cum covered dick across her wet hot pussy lips. She moaned, he moaned, they were not hiding their sounds of pleasure anymore as he entered her. His arms wrapped around her waist at first, but then they moved up and rested upon her flat chest. He played with her nipples as he started to thrust inside her. Then, Todoroki joined.

The scarred boy once again inserted his tip into Midoriya with care, but once the two in front of him started humping to a rhythm he shoved his entire length into Midoriya. He cried out as Todoroki began to thrust into him deeply and then pull out only for him to thrust deep inside him again. Jiro could feel Midoriya's cock pulse with every thrust Todoroki made. It was maddening and bittersweet to feel and be apart of this threesome.

Todoroki fell on his back with Midoriya riding his cock like a pro. Jiro had to balance on top of both of them as Midoriya penetrated her with as much energy as Todoroki did him. Midoriya had switched Jiro so that she was facing him now and she couldn't help but think he could read her mind as he started sucking on her breasts. That sent her over the edge once again and this time her orgasm left a lot of fluids shooting out of her. Her tightening pussy around his already sensitive cock drove Midoriya over the edge too as he unleashed his seed for the third time that night inside of Jiro. Panicked, Jiro tried to get out before he shot his load but it was too late. Some of it had indeed gotten inside her and the power behind his cum shot was enough for her to cum once again, this time spraying both Midoriya and Todoroki with her love juices as Midoriya sprayed his all across Jiro's body. Todoroki had felt Midoriya's orgasm as his ass squeezed Todoroki's cock to the point where he couldn't hold back and he too came again and again inside the green haired boy's firm delicious ass.

Jiro was resting on top of the pillows, letting the cum leak out of her as she caught her breath. Midoriya and Todoroki collapsed together with Todoroki still inside Midoriya. They motioned for Jiro to come over and she did. All three of them nestled together in a cum filled mess upon Midoriya's bed basking in everyone's intense orgasms and before Jiro knew it she was fast asleep.

* * *

The morning brought awkwardness and satisfaction for Jiro. She was still naked and in the clutches of both Midoriya and Todoroki. At first she was squirming and red faced trying to get away, but in her attempt Todoroki woke up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just…you know…um…"

"Escaping without saying goodbye?"

"…maybe."

"There's no school today so come back to bed. It's too early to be sneaking out."

Hesitantly Jiro went back underneath his arms. It was weird. Well, it was all weird, but she was surprised how loved she felt between the two boys. Just yesterday she was masturbating and thinking about who did what and now she not only fucked her crush but did it while he was being fucked by his crush, apparently. She wasn't quite sure if this was real or if she was still in her cum soaked chair with her panties around her ankles. The sexually satisfied girl snuggled close to Todoroki as Midoriya moved closer to them in his sleep. And with that she was sound asleep once again with a potentially brighter future. Though if this was a dream Jiro hoped that she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

**If you made it this far then thank you so much for reading this smutty one shot! I may or may not do another in this MHA world, but for now I think I covered everything I wanted to unless someone has a suggestion. Until next time~**


End file.
